Esta vez quero ser eu
by Gleeks2011
Summary: Tradução: A idéia original não é minha, apenas traduzi.    Titulo Original: Esta vez quiero ser yo    Autor: spanishurricane
1. Chapter 1

Tradução: A idéia original não é minha, apenas traduzi.

Titulo Original: Esta vez quiero ser yo

Autor: spanishurricane

Quinn veio correndo ao banheiro sem parar diante de nada, corredores solitários, àquela hora na escola.

Acabava de ter a conversa mais dura e triste de toda sua vida.

Talvez perdendo apenas para o momento em que seu pai a expulsou de casa sem hesitação.

Naquele dia, como hoje, sentia que sua vida acabou, seu mundo inteiro foi dilacerado em segundos.

"Rachel você não pertence aqui, não pode me odiar por mostrar seu caminho"

Essa frase foi repetida várias vezes em sua mente enquanto ela se olhava no espelho, sabia desde sempre que Rachel possuía um talento genuíno, seu lugar era na Broadway, onde brilharia como nenhuma estrela havia brilhado antes, nem mesmo aquelas as quais a diva tanto admirava.

Finn não merecia que Rachel perdesse tempo e esforço com ele, Por que Finn como Quinn, não deixaria esta cidade , não deixariam de ser um casal de perdedores durante toda sua vida.

Então, ela tinha sido dura e honesta com Rachel, se teria que se sacrificar e estar com Finn para Rachel se esquecesse dele e se concentrasse em sua futura carreira na Broadway ela faria.

Se tivesse que fazer ela ver o mundo agindo como uma puta sem sentimentos e que Rachel odiasse mais que tudo desde que ela se focasse na Broadway ela também faria.

Quinn se virou para olhar no espelho depois de bater na pia de mármore com o punho.

Nunca quis pensar o quanto Rachel era importante para ela nem sequer parar para pensar sobre as coisas, quando ela tinha a cabeça em seu ombro no dia anterior na sala do Glee Club. Porém seu coração partiu quando ela disse "Rachel você não pertence a este lugar"

E depois vendo a morena sair correndo e chorando de suas palavras, não teve duvidas:

Rachel era para Quinn mais importante que sua própria felicidade e seu próprio futuro, porque pura e simplesmente a amava com todo seu coração.

Quinn estava sentado ao piano, olhando perdida para as teclas , pensando sobre oque havia acontecido, até que sentiu seus olhos começando a nublar, foi entã que correu para o banheiro.

Se amaldiçoou por tudo oque sentia e aquele maldito mundo, porque depois de tudo que havia sofrido com a gravidez indesejada, mais tarde tendo que abri mão de Beth, agora teria que abrir mão de uma das poucas pessoas que eram importantes para ela, talvez até mais.

Com todos esse pensamentos, se deixou afundar no mar de lagrimas que fluiam de seus olhos, estava cansada de se preocupar como oque os outros pensavam, as barreiras que havia construido para se proteger, foi largada sozinha e chorar era habitual na maioria das vezes, não que fosse confessar a ninguém mais era por Rachel.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e seus olhos marejados se encontraram com os de Santana, pode ver as lagrimas no rosta da amiga/inimiga, antes dela seca-lás com as mangas de sua camiseta. Quinn se apressou em fazer mesmo.

Bem eu sabia que trabalhar com Berry era traumático, mais não pensava que era tão dramático! – exclamou sarcástica.

Não é isso – Contestou Quinn, em quanto refazia a maquiagem.

Então? – É tão dolorosa a música? Voltou a perguntar irônica, em quanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho, recompondo sua confiança.

Na verdade não tenho nem idéia como seja a canção escrita por ela – tentou explicar, em quanto passava o batom.

Por que? Pensei que você e Berry estavam, trabalhando duro nessa música, olhou para a loira desconfiada.

Tivemos uma briga antes mesmo da primeira letra.

Como assim? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Não é nada – Mentiu Quinn.

Então... estava chorando porque ainda sofre com os hormônios da gravidez! – disse de forma suspeita.

S, é algo meu, e eu não sei se é minha amiga ou inimiga – Disse sincera.

Eu entendo, mas se você não notou... tenho sofrido muito ultimamente – Santana não podia acreditar que havia dito aquilo em voz alta, mas uma vez pronunciado não tinha como voltar atrás. – Eu gostaria de te ter como amiga Quinn.

E se que minha amizade... Por que me bateu ? E por que diabos me roubou o Sam? – Perguntou irritada.

Peço desculpas, mas você merecia uma lição, não sei porque você ainda continua se achando a rainha do baile com dois tontos como Sam e Finn. Não acho que seja isso que você quer da sua vida. De qualquer forma ultimamente tenho sido mais vadia que o habitual , não é nada pessoal, estava chateada com o mundo - Quer tomar um sorvete em quanto compartilhamos nossas dores?

Como nos velhos tempos? - Quinn perguntou, lembrando quantas vezes ambas haviam ido até a sorveteria perto da escola para discutir seus problemas, mas isso foi antes do Glee Club, e mesmo antes de Brittany entrar para as Cheerios.

Como nos velhos tempos – Respondeu pensativa.

Mais tarde na Sorveteria:

Então... Por que você estava chorando no banheiro? – Santana disse assim que se sentaram à mesa com seus copos de sorvete.

Você não tem muito tato não é ? – Quinn perguntou, olhando desconfiada, em quanto cutucava seu sorvete.

Apesar de ter oferecido minha amizade incondicional – Santana diz com uma piscadela, apontado para seu peito - Continuo sendo Santana e algumas coisas não mudam, mas você pode ter certeza que tudo ficará entre você e eu.

Bem, bem... a verdade é que... minha briga com a Rachel foi muito difícil – Disse ela, olhando para baixo.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel? – Perguntou com um sorriso, que se evaporou quando viu o semblante agoniado de Quinn – Porque vocês brigaram? Perguntou um pouco inclinada sobre a mesa.

Porque eu disse a ela que estava com Finn, e que não podia me odiar por querer que ela ficasse longe daqui – Resumiu para depois acrescentar - Santana ela não pertence a essa maldita cidade e fiz ela saber. Porém ela é tão frustrante.

Uh uh uh – Disse divertida – Está apaixonada por ela.

Não era uma pergunta e sim, uma afirmação. Só que Quinn não estava pronta para lidar com isso.

Eu não sou, Rachel é muito talentosa e se sua mente deixar de paranóia e fantasia escolares, ela pode ir longe... mas é frustrante.

No entanto a Diva é tão insuportavelmente pretensiosa que não percebe que seu talento está no presente.

E perde tempo com Finn imbecil – Disse desapontada.

Você também está desperdiçando seu tempo com ele – constatou

Eu posso perder meu tempo, não tenho nenhum talento para explorar, ela sim.

Isso é uma estupidez, você não deveria ser tão altruísta ou idiota – Santana estava completamente desapontada, queria pegar a amiga pelo pescoço e sacudi-la, Rachel poderia ser frustrante, porque não se dava conta de seu talento maravilhoso, porém Quinn também, pois não percebia que ela tão pouco não pertencia a Lima.

E quanto a você? – Perguntou Quinn, querendo deixar de lado o tópico dela e Rachel.

Se lembra da canção Landslide?

Sim, e sinceramente o desempenho foi admirável, eu nunca pensei que veria você cantar algo assim.

E de jeito nenhum voltará a ver.

É uma pena, você é tão boa com as baladas, mas porque fez aquilo?

Foi pela Britt – O olhar de Santana mostrou que estava claramente deprimida, - Ela me pediu para abrir meu coração e demonstrar meus sentimentos.

Não acredito! – Exclamou Quinn ofegante.

Sim... – Falou amargurada, levantando o punho em descontentamento.

O que aconteceu? – porque está claro que com aquela atuação abriu de verdade seu coração.

O que aconteceu? – Depois que abri meu coração mais do que devia, eu disse que a amava e que não queria estar com ninguém além dela.

E Britt? O que ela disse?

Que me amava e também Artie, se um dia os dois terminassem e eu estivesse livre, ficaria comigo e mais ninguém. Suspirou desolada. – Disse que seria completamente minha, você acredita?

Mas se ela continua com ele... Porque te fez abrir seu coração ? – Perguntou confusa.

Você tem alguma idéia? Porque eu venho analisando a cada dia e não entendo. Não acho nenhuma explicação. Você sabe o quanto me custa expressar sentimentos, geralmente sou uma vadia, e pela primeira vez quando vou mostrar como realmente sou. – Ficou em silencio esperando não ser julgada.

O amor é realmente uma merda – Suspirou Quinn.

Você é... – Quinn não se atreveu a dizer a palavra, para não constrangê-la.

Lésbica? – Santana viu a confirmação de sua amiga.

Sim, acho que sim, eu não tenho certeza, porque eu só estou apaixonada pela Britt. – Isso te assusta?

Não , mil vezes não Santana. Como poderia pensar que eu ficaria escandalizada com isso?

E você... é ?

NÃO!

Mas está apaixonada pela...

Não, não, eu não estou apaixonada pela Rachel Bárbara Berry! – Voltou a negar Quinn.

Se você diz – Respondeu incrédula.

Um tempo depois, Quinn dirigiu até a casa dos Lopez e se despediu. Viu Santana sair do carro e indo até a entrada da casa, quando estava na porta, girou o corpo e se encaminhou de volta ao carro, batendo no vidro do passageiro com os dedos. Ambas se inclinaram para ver melhor.

Quando você vai reconhecer? – Disse Santana com um olhar malicioso.

O que? – Havia sido pega completamente desprevenida.

Que está apaixonada pela Berry – Disse se afastando um pouco do carro.

NÃO ESTOU! – gritou, - Antes de receber qualquer outra pergunta incomoda, ligou o carro e fugiu. Saiu cantando os pneus, e percebeu que precisava desacelerar.

Não sabia se ficava alegre porque de as maneira, Santana e ela estavam a caminho de recuperar sua antiga amizade, ou irritada com sua amiga por insistir que estava apaixonada por Rachel. Só porque se importava com ela, não significava que estava apaixonada, como Santana insistia que estava.

Havia dirigido vários minutos sem se dar conta. Olhou para rua e percebeu que tinha se desviado do caminho, essa não era a rua em que morava, no entanto era familiar, Mas por que?Ela olhou com cuidado, e xingou, quando ela percebeu que tinha parado em frente a casa de Rachel.

Sua mente só queria deixá-la longe de Finn, porque como ela havia dito a própria Rachel, desde que Shelby, tinha ficado com Beth sua filha, havia crescido um forte vinculo entre elas, eram quase uma família. Seu coração dizia que era algo mais, só que não queria pensar sobre o que ele estava insinuando.

De repente, viu Rachel na janela, ela encolheu no carro se escondendo como podia, Mas ela estava olhando para o horizonte, parecia perdida em pensamentos, e Quinn não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Durante uma época tinha feito a vida da diva um inferno, só que a partir desse momento, queria ajudá-la a alcançar seus sonhos mesmo que há distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**DiSchatz; Como a historia começa, com o ND, indo para as nacionais, vai demorar um pouco para que elas fiquem juntas, já que está sendo desenvolvido o sentimento de ambas. Agradeço por acompanhar a fic.**

Nas regionais, Rachel se aproximou de Quinn.

Oi – Cumprimentou sem saber o que dizer.

Aqui estamos – disse Rachel nervosa – A poucos segundos de cantar ou morrer de nervoso.

Tudo ficará bem – Responde Quinn tentando um sorriso amigável.

Eu quero que você ouça com atenção porque me inspirou para compor essa música depois de nossa briga e a letra significa muito – Disse em tom ressentido.

Estarei atenta – Quinn respondeu.

Quando Rachel entrou no palco e começou a cantar, o publico estava em silencio, em algumas frases já estavam todos de pé e entregues a ela. Quinn não estava surpresa da resposta do publico era obvio pelo talento e beleza de Rachel Berry.

Quinn percebeu que Finn olhava para Rachel com uma cara de idiota e Will orgulhoso.

A ex-cheerleader não notou que Santana se aproximava em suas costas até que escutou um sussurro em seu olvido.

O que me diz agora?

Que estou totalmente convencido das minhas palavras, Rachel é feita para estas ocasiões, não uma perdedora de Lima.

E quanto a você? - Disse ainda em suas costas.

De mim? Eu não entendo... – Disse olhando agora para ela.

Você sabe... eu e você ... tão pouco... somos feitas para Lima, somos maiores do que isso Quinn.

Não tenho certeza, pelo menos sobre mim – disse fazendo uma careta.

Vamos fazer um trato, vamos sair e por esta noite esquecemos os nossos problemas e medos, fingindo que também podemos conquistar o mundo?

Tudo bem – disse com um sorriso.

- Ótimo, essa é minha amiga

Quando elas saíram do palco, o solo de Rachel "Get it Right" estava terminando, Quinn olhou para ela e toda a determinação que havia encontrado tinha ido embora.

Quando começaram a cantar "Loser Like Me", a adrenalina que estava na canção a animou e começou a pular e dançar junto com seus pares. Seu olhar voltou-se para Rachel e viu Santana e Brittany dançando com ela. Santana levantou os braços quando ela olhou para Quinn e encorajou-a a continuar a dançar. Quinn, por um momento perdeu seus passos, talvez fosse verdade, tinha uma amiga em Santana, pelo menos, algo ia bem em sua vida.

Seguiu dançando e de tempos em tempos observava a alegria de Rachel, desejando de todo o seu coração que com tempo ela percebesse que estava certa devia lutar por sua carreira na Broadway.

Quando a música terminou, Santana e ela se abraçaram, a alegria do público e seus colegas também se refletiram em seu rosto. Mas por muito pouco, pois enquanto Santana via Brittany comemorar com Artie, Quinn viu Finn e Rachel se abraçando. Era oficial Quinn Fabray odiava Finn.

Podemos sair daqui ? - Pediu Santana ao ver Artie beijando Brittany.

Quando você quiser... –

As amigas se dirigiram para um corredor vazio e longe da sala que servia de camarim para o New Directions. Ambas se encostaram à parede se sentando no chão ficando em silencio por alguns minutos.

Finn não se cansa de abraçar a Rachel – Disse Santana com olhar perdido.

Agora você entende minha frustração? – Suspirou Quinn com desgosto.

Eu sempre compreendi, lembre-se que fui eu quem tirou sua virgindade, é um cara legal, mas as vezes pode ser deplorável... sua mente infantil, porém se tivesse que escolher entre você e ele... te escolheria – Disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Mas isso é normal, você é... – Quinn percebeu o significado das palavras de sua amiga e corou. – Obrigada.

Por que? Por dizer que escolheria beijar você do que o estúpido do Finn? – perguntou contrariada – Não vou negar , falou brincando debruçando como se fosse beijá-la.

Quinn riu.

Ambas escutaram uma tosse se virando instantaneamente, para ver sua origem.

RACHEL! – Quinn exclamou quando viu um olhar incomodado da menina em pé no corredor.

Sinto muito ter interrompido... o que você estavam fazendo – disse Rachel nervosamente fazendo barulho com as mãos – Mr. Schuester está procurando por vocês, temos que estar no palco em cinco minutos para saber o veredicto – Falou quase sem respirar.

Calma Berry, não íamos perder nossos nomes sendo anunciados como ganhadores – disse Santana ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para Quinn para ajudá-la – Vamos princesa? - Continuando com a brincadeira que fazia antes de Rachel aparecer.

Quinn não respondeu, se limitou a levantar-se e franzir o cenho para Santana.

O que significa isso? – perguntou Rachel em um sussurro.

Do que você está falando? – Quinn também perguntou sussurrando.

O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

Nada, conversando – Disse Quinn.

Eu pensei que vocês não estavam se dando bem.

Bom, nosso relacionamento mudou um pouco nos últimos dias – respondeu, sem saber de onde vinham tantas perguntas.

Quando chegaram a porta do quarto, Santana entrou sem esperar por ninguém, enquanto Quinn tentou ir atrás dela, mas foi detida pela mão de Rachel, que agarrou seu pulso com força.

O que? – Quinn perguntou surpresa ao ver a reação da outra menina.

Vocês estavam prestes a se beijar? Isso que mudou no seu relacionamento?

Quinn estava atordoada com aquelas perguntas, é claro que não estavam prestes a se beijar, havia sido uma brincadeira, mas por um momento a esperança de a reação de Rachel ser por ciúmes a fez mentir e continuar com a brincadeira. Esperava que Santana não se incomodasse com isso.

E se estivéssemos a ponto de nos beijar? Mas alguém nos interrompeu.

Por Deus! Agora você ai ficar aos beijos pelos cantos? Perguntou irritada.

E se eu quiser? E se beijar? – A desafiou com mais perguntas se aproximando de Rachel.

Eu não quero isso ... Eu não quero ... porque ... Eu não quero que magoe o Finn – Rachel respondeu com raiva – Você já fez o suficiente para machucá-lo, não brinque com os sentimentos de Finn, como fez com os meus.

Não vou..."Ferir o Finn".Isso não justificava a reação enfurecida de Rachel, não acreditava que depois de uma apresentação memorável, estava fazendo aquele melodrama por ele.

Finn, estava começando a ficar cansada desse cara – Eu não vou falar com você do Finn, é isso! – Exclamou frustrada. - Deixe de resumir seu mundo ao Finn, parece um bebê!

Eu pareço um bebê! – Exclamou indignada.

Por favor, não quero brigar mais com você – Pediu Quinn amargurada, levantando o braço em uma posição defensiva.

Então por que me trata assim? – Perguntou Rachel.

Vocês já acabaram de conversar? – Santana, veio ao resgate de sua amiga.

Você não pode esperar um segundo? – Falou Rachel, com os nervos fora de controle.

Eu não sei, os demais já estão saindo, todos querem receber o premio, e não queremos ser penalizados pelo atraso, seria uma verdadeira decepção.

Os outros deixaram a sala para o palco, assim, as três se separaram rumando para o palco também.

Quando eles chegaram, Blaine, o líder do Warblers, desejou sorte a Rachel, como capitã do New Directions, antes de juntarem aos seus respectivos corais. Santana pegou a não de Quinn, o que divertiu a loira, apesar de ser durona por fora, em momentos como esse, ela mostrava a antiga Santana que conhecia antes mesmo de entrar para as cheerios, dura por fora e sentimental por dentro.

- Eu estive bebendo desde o meio-dia. Estou entediada. Basta ver quem ganhou, hein?

- "New Directions"! Rumo as nacionais em Nova York!

Todos explodiram em aplausos, risos e lagrimas de felicidade. Quinn olhou discretamente para Rachel, era o rosto mais feliz e bonito que havia visto. Sua mente gritava "Deus o que eu tenho?" olhou o resto do grupo e percebeu que estavam todos orgulhos de Rachel, o mérito por serem vencedores era dela, De repente, seu coração bateu mais rápido quando a morena olhou para trás por um momento sorrindo.


End file.
